


A Poor Attempt

by silentcolors



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcolors/pseuds/silentcolors
Summary: joohyun and seulgi meet through a mutual friend and seulgi definitely interests the older girl. however, flirting with girls whose sexual orientation you’re not really sure of turns out to be a bit more difficult than joohyun thought.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 31





	A Poor Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> seulrene drabble based on the sentences “Did you do something different with your hair?” and "Are you flirting with me?” from a tumblr prompt list ^^

“Hey! Fancy seeing you here!” the brunette girl giggles as she takes the seat next to Joohyun.

Joohyun looks up from her phone to see Sooyoung, one of the girls she had met during an internship a few years ago. They bonded over their shared hatred for the boss back then and stayed in touch even after they left the company. “Hey Soo, what’s up?”

“Oh, just heading home,” the brunette leans her head back and sighs. “We just left company dinner and I think I might’ve had a  _ few  _ drinks too ma-” The sudden movement of the underground continuing its journey makes Sooyoung jump. 

“Oh, you think?” a familiar voice comes from the seat across from Joohyun. She didn’t even notice Yeri and one of Sooyoung’s coworkers were with her. But it makes sense. Sooyoung mentioned company dinner after all. And a ‘we’. Maybe Joohyun had a few beers too many as well. Her mind was definitely slowing down.

“Honey, do I have to remind you of the drunken dinner fiasco in june of 2017?” Sooyoung looks at her girlfriend expectantly. Yeri just smiles and shakes her head. “No? Didn’t think so!”

Joohyun doesn’t have to ask any questions, she is well aware of what happened in june of 2017. Her friend’s co-worker, however, has confusion written all over her face. But instead of explaining, Sooyoung keeps rambling about nothing in particular, like she always does when she’s had an excessive amount of alcohol.

Joohyun musters the other girl; she’s pretty. Like insanely pretty. And she looks familiar. The tip of her nose kind of droops down and the blonde hair framing her face makes her look like an actual angel. Even more so when she laughs at Sooyoung’s silly stories.

“Next stop is ours, honey.” Yeri interrupts the drunk rambles of her girlfriend. “Say bye to Joohyun and Seulgi.”

The second Yeri mentions the other girl’s name realisation hits Joohyun. Sooyoung introduced them to each other a few weeks back; Seulgi still had dark brown hair at that party.

“Bye babes!” Sooyoung slurs as Yeri pulls her up from her seat and pushes her in the direction of the doors. And as soon as the couple got off the train, it started moving again.

“So...,“ Seulgi says, “What’s the deal with that june of 2017 fiasco?”

“Oh, you’re in for a treat!” Joohyun grins and tells the pretty girl all about the wild night; including too much alcohol, fire, a broken leg and Yeri punching a guy. Their drunken adventure doesn’t need any groundbreaking story-telling skills to make it entertaining or funny, which Joohyun takes advantage of. She attentively observes Seulgi’s reaction to every word that leaves her lips; she takes note of her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes widen and her mouth is slightly agape when she mentions Yeri almost setting their former boss aflame. 

“Wow, that is insane…,” Seulgi says, shaking her head slowly but with a slight smile on her lips. “I mean, I knew they were crazy but…”

“I know,” Joohyun grins. 

She tries to keep the conversation going; she doesn’t ever want to stop talking to Seulgi. “ **_Did you do something different with your hair?_ ** ” was the first thing that came to her mind. ‘Obviously she did, moron,’ she thinks to herself.

“Um… yes, I did. Don’t you like it?” Seulgi seems unsure, running her hands through her hair and glancing at the tips of it.

“No! God no, you look really cute with that hairstyle!” the older girl exclaims.

Seulgi frowns, clearly confused at Joohyun’s sudden outcry. 

“I- I didn’t mean it like that... It, it just suits you really well!” Joohyun stumbles over her own words. Maybe she had a few shots too many. “And I’m not… I’m not saying you’re not cute because you are! But like, you’d look cute with any haircut or style… That came across the wrong way, I’m-”

“Wait…,” Seulgi interrupts Joohyun’s ramble and breaks into a grin. “ **_Are you flirting with me?_ ** ”

Joohyun feels the heat rise to her cheeks and avoids looking at Seulgi. “Well, I… It was a poor attempt, but yes?” It sounds more like a question than a confession.

“Oh yes, a  _ very  _ poor attempt.” Seulgi can’t help but smile at the obvious embarrassment of the older girl. “You’re pretty cute too, by the way.”

“Oh! Uhm… thanks!” Joohyun says before her brain short circuits and the two girls sit in silence for a couple awkward minutes.

“Well, this is me…,” Seulgi says, as the underground comes to a halt. “Call me sometime, Sooyoung has my number!” she smirks at the older girl before she gets up and hops off the train.


End file.
